Recherche prince mystérieux
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Dans un village abracadabrantesque, la princesse Ciel Phantomhive cherche encore le prince charmant ! C'est ce qui va lui arriver lorsqu'un couple de nouveau va venir s'installer au village... OS kuroshitsuji.


**Recherche prince mystérieux ! **

Oyé oyé chère lectrices, comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va très bien, je profite de ce mercredi matin sans cours ( la classe D ) pour vous publiez un nouvel OS sur Black Butler bien sûr !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même si au final je trouve le contenu pas si chouette que cela…mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des avis si bien péjoratif que dans l'autre sens !

Ce sont les avis qui font que l'on s'améliore après tout :D Bon sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir cet OS :

Dans un village nommé FairyTail, dans un château y habitait le roi, sa femme et sa fille. Le père nommé Vincent Phantomhive aurait voulu avoir un fils pour héritier. Hélas, ils eurent une fille. Depuis, ils cherchent un prince qui pourrait donner à Ciel un garçon, et par la même occasion un héritier à Vincent.

Mais il semblerait que la chère princesse soit difficile et n'aime pas les prétendants présentés par ses parents. Tiens, en parlant de celle-ci : C'est une jeune femme de 18 ans, dévergondée, sans retenue et plutôt extravagante. Elle a un visage fin, une bouche en forme de cœur, des yeux d'un bleu éclatant et des cheveux bleu-cendré voluptueux qui lui tombent en masse dans le dos.

Elle a un corps fin, des jambes fines et élancées et une poitrine plutôt généreuse.

Concrètement, Ciel Phantomhive a tout pour plaire, ne serait-ce que ses caractères excessifs.

Aujourd'hui elle s'habilla d'une robe noire fine qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et qui n'avait pas de bretelles ( ce qui montrait légèrement sa poitrine ). Elle mit ses mules noires.

Ses parents l'attendaient à table pour commencer à déjeuner. Ils décidèrent de prendre les choses en main.

« Ecoute… » commença Rachel, sa mère.

« Nous aimerions te parler ! » continua son père.

« Allez-y ! » répondit-elle, en commençant son bol de céréales.

« Dis-nous quels genres d'hommes tu aimerais qu'on te présente ! Comme cela nous serons qu'ils seraient de ton…style ! » expliqua son père.

Elle sourit et répondit : « Mon genre d'homme ? Ce serait un homme beau, musclé, mystérieux et plutôt ténébreux…et surtout qui m'accepte comme je suis ! »

« Je vois ! » répondit son père, dans l'embarras.

Sur ce, elle finit rapidement son déjeuner et sortit du château pour aller voir son amie Elizabeth De Midford. Celle-ci était issue d'une famille moyenne, ni pauvre, ni riche. Elle avait un mari nommé Louis Aberline qui travaillait à l'étranger.

A cause de cela, Elizabeth restait souvent seule chez elle, avec son fils et sa fille : Tom et Julie.

Ciel aimait beaucoup ce quotidien qui régnait chez la jeune fille. Mais elle l'admirait, pour l'amour qu'elle offrait quotidiennement à ses enfants

Elle s'installa dans un sofa en cuir beige, Lizzie arriva avec du thé et des biscuits.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » demanda Ciel.

« C'est bientôt l'anniversaire des petits ! Eh oh, il y a des nouveaux qui viennent de s'installer au village ! Ce sont les Michaelis ! La femme, Grell totalement vêtue de rouge alors que l'homme, Sébastian lui en noir ! »

« Comment tu sais tout cela ? »

« Oh, les rumeurs passent tellement vite ici ! Tu restes pour manger ? »

« Non, je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes ! »

Sur ce, Ciel sortit en saluant une dernière fois son amie et se dirigea au marché. Là, elle y croisa sa mère. Elle l'informa qu'elle irait se promener cet après-midi. Elle s'acheta une pomme et prit de l'eau dans une gourde. Elle mit le tout dans un sac en bandoulière et partit en direction de la forêt !

…

Elle marcha longuement, profitant pleinement de la beauté et de la fraîcheur de la nature. Elle s'assit près de l'étang et y trempa ses pieds. Après avoir manger sa pomme, elle décida de se baigner entièrement nue dans l'étang.

Elle mouilla ses cheveux, puis les attacha en deux couettes.

C'est alors que soudain, il y eut un homme grand, aux cheveux corbeaux, habillé de cette même couleur qui se tenait devant elle, près de ses affaires. Il lui sourit puis dit :

« Bien le bonjour ! Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Ciel cacha sa poitrine avec ses mains, le regarda et dit :

« Mlle Ciel Phantomhive, et vous ? »

« Mr Sébastian Michaelis pour vous servir ! »

« Est-ce que ce Mr Michaelis pourrait arrêter d'essayer de regarder mes seins et me passer mes affaires ? » demanda t-elle, malicieusement.

Sébastian sourit à son tour, lui tendit sa robe, ses sous-vêtements et se retourna. Ciel en profita pour s'habiller et pour démêler ses cheveux. Il se retourna lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle avait terminer.

Il la regarda de haut en bas puis dit :

« Notre rencontre ne fait pas partie des plus banale ! »

« On peut dire ça ! Alors vous êtes les nouveaux je présume ? Je suis la fille du roi ! »

« Enchanté ! » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Puis il continua par : « C'était une idée de ma femme ! Pour reformer notre couple ! C'est plutôt elle qui a un problème, on ne se parle plus ! Elle se refuse à moi…cela va faire bientôt un moi que je n'ai pas toucher à une femme ! »

« J'imagine ! » répondit Ciel, en s'imaginant totalement autre chose.

« Et vous ? »

« Pas grand chose ! Mon père me cherche un mari pour avoir un héritier ! Mais, personne n'est à mon style ici ! »

Elle songea alors que Sébastian était tout à fait son style, mais que hélas, il était déjà marié !

Plus tard, Sébastian ramena Ciel chez elle, et espérait la revoir bientôt !

…

Le lendemain matin, Ciel se réveilla tard ! Tellement tard qu'il était déjà l'après-midi. Elle s'habilla d'une salopette en jean et mit ses ballerines. Puis elle alla dans le salon où ses parents l'attendaient. Ils mangèrent au déjeuner du midi, une omelette puis sa mère décida d'aller au puit.

Ciel accompagna donc sa mère au puit. Ensuite elle allèrent au marchant de fruits et légumes. C'est alors qu'elles virent une femme totalement habillée de rouge. Il n'y avait pas que ça, elle avait des cheveux de cette même couleur, étonnement grand.

Elle n'osèrent pas lui parler. Mais finalement Rachel la salua :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Rachel Phantomhive et voici ma fille Ciel ! Nous sommes heureuses de vous connaître et nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue ! »

Grell les regarda par dessus ses lunettes rouges elles aussi puis déclara :

« C'est…réciproque, mais voyez-vous je suis pressée ! »

Sur ce, elle les contourna et s'en alla. Ciel la regarda s'en aller puis décida d'attendre sa mère dehors. Elle s'assit sur les marches en bois et alors vit au loin, Grell attendre quelqu'un…peut-être.

Ciel eut sa réponse tout de suite. Un carrosse arriva et Sébastian descendit de celui-ci. Il s'approcha de sa femme, mais elle s'en alla dans le carrosse.

Sébastian marcha alors vers le magasin. Là, il remarqua Ciel et sourit.

« Comme on se retrouve ! » sourit-il, en arrivant près d'elle.

Ciel fût toute contente de le voir, elle avait tellement pensé à lui. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Comment allez-vous Mr Michaelis ? »

« Allons, tu peux m'appeler Sébastian ! » murmura t-il.

Vu comme il s'était rapprocher, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Soudain Grell, descendit du carrosse et cria :

« Sébastian, qu'est-ce que tu fais, reviens ici ! »

Sébastian exaspéré se recula de la jeune fille mais avant de s'en aller il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille :

« Rendez-vous à 18h à l'étang ! »

…

Lorsqu'il fût 17h, Ciel décida de se préparer pour son rendez-vous…galant ? Ses parents lui dirent qu'elle pouvait rentrer à l'heure qu'elle voulait. En réalité ils étaient heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un, bien qu'il soit marié…

Alors Ciel marchait, elle portait une robe noire en mousseline avec des bas en satin noirs, ainsi que des talons pas très haut de cette même couleur.

Elle s'arrêta à l'étang. Elle était arriver en avance, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir, seule !

Lorsque à 18h00, elle le vit arriver, elle en fut heureuse. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche ouverte à moitié et un pantalon noir. Il descendit de son cheval noir qui s'appelait 'Midnight Sun'. Il arriva près de Ciel, lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Puis la saisit par la taille et prenant son visage en coupe, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle embrassait mais elle n'était pas douée en la matière. Elle saisit Sébastian par les cheveux pour le rapprocher d'elle. Sébastian, lui, l'attrapa par les hanches pour la plaquer contre un arbre.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire cela dans les bois ? » demanda t-elle, essoufflée .

« C'est que tu es pressée, où voudrais-tu aller sinon ? »

« Laisse tomber, je suis trop pressée ! »

Sur ce, la jeune fille saisit la chemise de Sébastian, l'ouvrit en grand et posa sa bouche sur son torse musclé.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir de l'expérience ! » dit-il.

« Plus que tu ne le pense ! » répondit-elle.

Sébastian ouvrit la robe de Ciel et la fit glisser le long de son corps fin. La poitrine de la jeune fille était mise à nue, elle était désormais en bas et en culotte. Sébastian enleva ces derniers puis fit de même pour lui. Ciel lui attrapa son entre-jambe et fit quelques vas et viens pour le faire durcir. Cela le fit également gémir.

Puis il la souleva et la pénétra sans attendre. En même temps qu'il s'activait il lui murmura quelque 'Je t'aime ' à l'oreille.

…

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ! Pour être plus précise, ils en eurent 4. 2 filles, 2 garçons. Elizabeth, Rachel, Vincent et Sébastian J.

« C'est Sébastian J. qui deviendra l'héritier ! » conclurent-ils.

Jusqu'à la fin des temps…

FIN.


End file.
